<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody knows - Jenny wren by Chimaera198</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409143">Everybody knows - Jenny wren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimaera198/pseuds/Chimaera198'>Chimaera198</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimaera198/pseuds/Chimaera198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OotP AU - If Remus wasn't just passive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everybody knows - Jenny wren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029220">Everybody knows</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren">jenny_wren</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a podfic of one of my all time favorite oneshots by Jenny_wren. Please check her stories out, they are awesome. Though she not the quickest to update, it is well worth it when she does. </p>
<p>I don't own the source material. </p>
<p>I am not a native speaker, if you have heard the accent before you can probably guess where I am from. ☺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/chiara-van-vliet">Chiara</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/chiara-van-vliet/everybody-knows-jenny-wren">Everybody Knows - Jenny Wren</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>